


Like a Garden

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute ToriGorey Cuddle fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Garden

The smell of freshly made pie wafted through the house. The sweet tones of butterscotch, and the spice of cinnamon filling the noses of anyone who entered, their mouths watering almost immediately. Just the thought of the perfectly brown crust, and the smooth, thick filling could make even the strongest-willed diner a victim to their taste.

Toriel removed the dessert from the oven, steam floating up and off of the warm pastry. She placed the tin down on the window sill, taking off her simple, lavender color oven mitts and walked into the living room. With a snap of her fingers, a fire igniting in the sooty fireplace. Flames licked against the firewood, blackening it. A comfortable warmth spread through the room, she sighed as she eased into her chair. Today was a cold day, snow falling from the sky. Asgore was out and about, shovelling snow to make sure no one slipped on their way out, and Frisk was having snowball fights and other shenanigans with her friends. Though she didn’t look forward to being alone for the day, it sure was nice.

She flicked through a few pages of her book, skimming through the lines for her last spot. She looked through her reading glasses, the spectacles balanced on her snout. She spotted her passage, reading eagerly. Halfway through her page, however, her ears pricked.

The front door clicked, the tumblers unlocking. With the jingling of keys, Asgore stepped into the house, stomping his feet on the welcome mat, removing any unwanted moisture and muck from his shoes. He removed his coat and gloves, placing them on a peg near the door. He stretched as he walked into the foyer, his muscles tight from removing the thick slush from the driveway and the entrance to New New Home.

As he strolled in, the heat of the fireplace and the tantalizing scent of pie overwhelmed him. His body relaxed, all tension leaving him. His body shook slightly, after a cold day outside, this was a refreshing change of events. He entered the living room, looking around for his wife. Her usual chair was empty, a turned over book on the seat. The room seemed deserted. Asgore walked over to the fireplace, deciding that getting warmed up was a bit of a priority. He sighed as his body absorbed the heat, the small flakes that were caught in his beard and mane melting and dripping off of him. All that was left was to make some tea and take a bite of that sweet, sweet pie…

Before he could fantasize about sinking his teeth into his wife’s cooking, movement caught his eye. He let out a yip of surprise, Toriel tackling him and pinning him lightly underneath her weight. Asgore looked up at his wife, who was giggling on top of him.

“You seemed cold,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Asgore joined in with her laughs, wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her in closer. She melted into the hug, her head resting on his chest. She sighed again, listened to his breathing, the soft rising and falling of his torso. It was calming to just let yourself relax fully in the arms of someone. It was almost as if the world was stopped, the only thing that mattered was the person under her. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of his strong, yet soft body holding hers.

Though the position was a bit uncomfortable for Asgore, he didn’t mind. The warm body of his wife fit just right on his, like two pieces of the same puzzle. The big monster almost like a cushion, his slightly pudgy belly just the right softness, though still firm enough to be comfortable. He was the perfect pillow, and Toriel was loving every inch of it. She tugged the first few buttons of his shirt free, revealing the soft blonde hair that graced his pecs. She ran her fingers through the semi-coarse fur, the warmth seeping into her digits. She ran her nose along it, rubbing her cheek against the wool-like fluff. It was scratchy, but still heavenly soft. She took another deep breath, drinking in the smell of his fur.

His fur was forever stained by the bittersweet scent of tea leaves, and the aroma of fresh flowers and freshly clipped grass. Soft tones filled her nose, those of lavender, roses, poppies. All flowers that were in their beautiful garden graced his person, making him a desirable cuddler. She was reminded of spring and of summer, when the garden was in full bloom. Vivid shades popping from the opening buds, the shackles of winter finally gone. Gorgeous arrangements were masterfully placed along their lawn, lavender, Toriel’s personal favorite, abundant along with Asgore’s golden flowers that he used for his tea. People would enjoy to just sit and look at the extravagant display, intoxicated by the sweet smells and the expertly blended colors. Asgore even got offers from neighbors to beautify their lawns, which he would gladly do, free of charge. The joy of gardening was something he took great pride in.

Toriel chuckled again, looking down at her husband’s goofy expression, his smile wide and his little fangs popping out. The two sat in a happy silence, the quiet pops and cracks of the fire the only breaks from the lack of sound. She buried her nose once again into his fluffy chest, both of them enjoying the soft fur of their partner. Asgore moved his hands, giving her neck a light rub, slowly kneading the tense muscles. She moaned quietly into his chest, his gently fingers working out the knots that plagued her shoulders. He continued with his slow massage, small sighs escaping her lips. All of the tensions she had, as a teacher, as a mother, as a wife, slowly melted away into his fingertips.

The furred masseuse worked his magic, Toriel sighing as her aches and pains ceased. Once he finished his job, he returned back into the embrace, pulling her snugly against him. She moved her head up, her nose now assaulting his neck fluff, which everyone knows is the most desirable part of any goathusband. She buried her snout into the thick fluff, his sweet smell much more pungent. The smooth fur that graced his neck was perfectly warm and soft, her nose in pure heaven as the hairs caressed her snoot. She snuck in little bites and nibbles on the sensitive skin, eliciting small laughs and sighs from the owner.

She stayed there for a few minutes, just nuzzling into the perfectly thick and fluffy fur. Asgore was always slightly ticklish there, her nose hitting just the right places to make him chuckle. He enjoyed the warm nose brushing against his skin, just the attention enough for him to be happy. She pulled away, lifting herself and looking down at Asgore. He pulled her up slowly, before quickly placing his snout into the crook of her neck. Her eyes opened wide, a small squeak sounding from her. He placed small kisses and nibbles, right where she was the most sensitive. She giggled, trying her hardest to squirm away from him, but his firm hands kept her in place. She flailed her arms and kicked lightly against his legs, but he still stood fast. Her laughs echoed on the walls, she was soon out of breath, still fighting to escape the tickling torment her husband was putting her through. After he felt that she deserved mercy, he retreated, placing his head back against the soft floor.

Asgore looked up into her eyes, love filling the sparkling rubies. He leaned his head forward, their noses touching. He led, shaking his head slightly, rubbing his soft nose against hers. She returned the favor, pushing her snout forward into his, shaking her head to match his. They looked into eachother’s eyes, caring and love present in each gaze. Toriel angled her head up, turning the nuzzle into a kiss. Asgore followed her whim, kissing her back and resting back against the floor, their eyes closed. He placed a hand gently against the back of her head, pulling her slightly further into the kiss. It was long and passionate, their tongues dancing a slow waltz, the rest of the world unimportant. All that mattered was the person they were interlocked with. 

The world around them melted into nothing. The only thing they noticed were their heartbeats and the slight rise and falls of their chests. Toriel fished a hand, placing it lovingly on the cheek of her king. They lay there, time passing by without any worry, absorbed into their kiss. The kiss broke eventually, when it did, no one know’s, but the lovers didn’t care. Nothing was as important than their time together, even if it was just them lazing about. Still, they laid there, held in their loving embrace. The heat was perfectly warm, and they were content to stay there. Undisturbed silence filled the room, a soothing calm surrounding them. Their breathing slowed, and their eyes eased shut. The two fell asleep, smiles still on their faces. Light snores filled the house.

~~~

Frisk opened the door, which was strangely unlocked. She smelled the sweet smell of Tori’s pie. 

“Mom?” She called, “Dad? Where are you two?” She walked into the living room, the two sleeping boss monsters in full view. Frisk’s heart melted at the sight, a smile appearing on her face. She tip-toed by, making sure to not disturb the gentle giants, grabbed a small piece of the pie, and snuck away.


End file.
